Need You Now
by mizperceived
Summary: This Valentine's Day Reno thinks about Cloud. Does he risk rejection and try to gain Cloud's attention and affection? Reno/Cloud. Warnings inside. Rating changed from T to M... Gosh, I wonder why. Read/Review/Favorite it. Happy Valentine's Day.
1. Need You Now

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own all editions of Advent Children, and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err… I digress.

Pairing: Reno and Cloud (yaoi but no lemon-y freshness)

Warnings: Glossing over some man on man action.

Inspiration: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (yeah I know… I'm like a year behind in listening to this song. Don't judge. *scowls*)

Title: Need You Now

* * *

Standing in the shadows of the building he was leaning against a lone figure lit a fresh cigarette. He knew he had no business being here. Not this night and not at this hour.  
The bar 7th Heaven had been closed due to a private party earlier. Friends and colleagues of Shin-Ra and the WRO were celebrating Valentine's Day. He'd been there with them but now he was standing outside in the cold with his thumb hovering over the send button on his cell phone…

_Earlier in the night…_  
Reno, the 'Wild Turk', the one that was the party wherever he went wanted to be anywhere but here tonight. He begged for weeks to have this night off. Tseng just assumed it was so he could drink until he passed out.

Tseng was right... kinda. Reno wanted nothing more than to drink himself into oblivion but in the privacy of his home. Not here. Not in front of him.

Leaning against the bar, Cloud watched Reno from his peripheral vision. Cloud noticed that the easy smile Reno always wore didn't reach his eyes tonight. There was something… off about the redhead tonight.

"Reno, where have you been?" Tifa asked as she approached the booth he was sitting at with Rude.  
"Oh, ahh yanno. Was tryin' ta give sobriety a shot, yo," Reno replied and ignored the snort from his partner and the glare from Tseng.

Tseng knew Reno was lying. If anything Reno's drinking had gotten worse in the last few months. It seemed like every morning the redhead either stumbled into the office with a massive hangover or still inebriated.

"Oh, well we missed you for the last three months," she said with an easy smile and she leaned over and pressed a kiss on Rude's cheek. "I can see you're enjoying some tonight though."  
"Heh. Yeah," Reno said as he lifted his tumbler of whiskey in a mock toast.

Reno felt the heat of someone's stare on his back, when he turned around he saw a pair of bright blue glowing eyes that bore into his very soul. With a shaky hand, Reno lifted the glass to his lips and drank the remainder of his drink in one gulp. Turning back to Tifa he held out the glass to her.

"J-just bring me the bottle, yo."

The party didn't go into the wee hours of the morning like it normally would. Valentine's Day had fallen on a Monday this year and everyone had to either work the next morning or those with kids had to take care of their little monsters. Both Tseng and Rude offered to drive Reno back to the Tower where the Turks had residences. Declining the offers, he watched as Tseng helped a visibly drunk Rufus to the town car that was waiting outside.

Reno walked out into the frigid Edge night. His thoughts kept going back to another crisp night just three short months ago. It was the last time he drank at 7th Heaven.

It was the last time he trusted himself to be alone with Cloud Strife.

The blonde mercenary turned delivery boy had always intrigued Reno, even before he came across him in Aerith's Church all those years ago. Reno vaguely remembered the blonde as a lowly grunt that Zack had taken under his wing.

Back then, Reno looked at Cloud as someone that needed to be taken care of. A precious fragile boy with the face of an angel. Reno spent many nights picturing that angelic face doing lewd acts to his person as he stroked himself to completion. That was before Nibelheim, before Cloud fell off the face of Gaia for five long years.

Reno eventually found other fantasies to think about, to fill his long lonely nights. Then one night just a couple of years ago he saw him again. It was Reno's crowning glory as a Turk. He was dropping the plate on Sector 7 and came face to face with Cloud. But this man was nothing like the boy he knew before. This was a warrior and it caused Reno's blood to boil.

Cloud had changed since then. During the events to save the planet from Sephiroth, Cloud was a strong and almost arrogant warrior. Then, he broke. At the time of Geostigma, Cloud reminded Reno of the young boy he once was. Unsure of himself, needy but too shy to verbalize what he wanted.

Since that last battle with Sephiroth and his Remnants, then the curing of the stigma, an almost happy medium settled over Cloud.

He was shy but forthright. He was strong but his eyes still hinted at a fragility that called to the redhead. Reno wanted Cloud more than he ever thought he could, he fell head over heels for the man.

Three months ago, Reno had him.

It wasn't anything romantic, with soft words and sweet kisses. It was two drunken men tearing each other's clothes off. It was hot, dirty and rough. Cloud had followed Reno into the private bathroom in the back. It started out as an argument over something Rufus was trying to pull on the WRO and Cloud. Cloud kept cornering the Turk, itching for a fight. Instead, Reno succumbed to what he'd been dying to do for years.

He pulled Cloud violently up against his frame and crashed his lips against the blonde's. Cloud was startled for a moment before giving in and taking control.

When all was said and done, Cloud couldn't even look Reno in the eye but the redhead saw an expression he couldn't quite place pass over the blonde. Was it shame or regret? Reno tried to speak to Cloud but no words would form. Instead, the delivery boy just pulled his clothes back in order and walked out of the bathroom leaving Reno alone.

Reno tried to contact Cloud in the days and weeks after that night. Cloud was avoiding him at every turn. The blonde would return Tseng's calls about needing deliveries, or Reeves orders for WRO movement but if Reno called, nothing. No response. Ever.

Reno's heart broke in those weeks. He then went into survival mode, he avoided the man that was avoiding him and licked his wounds with several bottles of cheap booze. But this night, no one would let him avoid the blonde.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Reno pressed the send button with a muttered "Fuck it." If Cloud still insisted on avoiding him then he can go fuck himself. The blonde's eyes followed him the entire night. Reno felt it, knew it.

The Turk listened as the cell rang three times; he was just about to slide his thumb across the end button when the call connected.

"Reno," Cloud breathed into the phone. "Forget something?"  
'My heart,' the redhead thought to himself.  
"Ah. I ah. That is," Reno stammered.  
Sighing heavily, Cloud let his impatience show. "Reno, it's been a long night. What do you want?"

Without thinking, he let the one word tumble from his lips.

"You."

Silence seemed to stretch on for Reno.

"Look, I- I'm real sorry I bothered ya. I jus, I-I dunno," the Turk said.  
"Where are you?"  
"Fuckin' standing in the gahdamn cold outside ya winda like a love sick fuckin' teenaga," Reno with a humorless laugh.

Reno heard the call disconnect. Feeling like ten times the fool he normally did, he looked at his phone before sliding it back into his pants pocket. Biting his lip, hoping to cause himself enough physical pain to drown out the emotional one, Reno took a few silent steps away from the building.

He didn't hear the backdoor open. He didn't hear the sound of combat boots crunching behind him but he felt the strong arms wrap around him. He felt the warm breath brush up against his neck that ended in a sweet kiss.

"I need you, Reno. I need you now," Cloud said as he gently tugged Reno back towards 7th Heaven. Back towards his room.

* * *

A/N:To continue or not to continue… that my loverlies is the question. Read and Review and let me know if you want me to bring the smut in Chapter 2.


	2. Minds Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own all editions of Advent Children, and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err… I digress.

Pairing: Reno and Cloud (I smell some citrus…)

Warnings: ohboy. It's in there.. ya don't like man on man lovings.. move it along

Rating: Changed from T to M cuz well.. wes be talkin bout da penus.

Inspiration: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (yeah I know… I'm like a year behind in listening to this song. Don't judge. *scowls*)

Title: Minds Eye aka Chapter 2

* * *

Cloud guided Reno through the darken corridors of 7th Heaven up to the blonde's office.

"Cloud, I-"  
"Shh," the blonde said as he placed his index finger against Reno's lips.

Reno was mesmerized. He couldn't help but have a slight dreamy look on his face as he touched his own tingling lips. When he and Cloud had been together three months ago, the blonde didn't even bother to take off his gloves. Thinking back, it reminded Reno exactly how cheap he felt after wards, but to go through that to feel Cloud, to really feel him now, it was worth it.

Cloud watched Reno walk into his office. He knew that the redhead knew what and where everything was. The redhead was a Turk after all and Cloud was always their number one target for anything and everything. It wasn't all paranoia.

Reno came to a halt in the center of the room, not entirely sure of what to do or what to expect. Cloud glided past him. It was then that Reno noticed that Cloud was only in his pants and shoes. 'I musta woken him up. Shit,' he thought.

Cloud pulled out his desk chair and gracefully sat down and beckoned Reno to come towards him. Not one to normally take commands, Reno shocked himself by mindlessly walking those few steps. Once he was close enough the blonde latched onto one of Reno's wrists and pulled the redhead in between Cloud's out spread legs. Before Reno could react, Cloud tugged him down to sit on his left thigh.

"What is it you want Reno?" Cloud asked as his left hand was gripping the redhead's ass, his right hand running slowly up and down Reno's arms.  
"D-don't tease me Strife. Y-you know I wantcha," Reno stammered as the light touches cause his body to shiver.  
"That so? Then why have you been avoiding me?"  
"I ain't been fuckin' avoidin ya. Yer the one that wouldn't return mah calls en shit. So if you think it was me you can go fuck yaself," Reno said as he tried to get up.

Holding the lithe redhead in place with just a slight squeeze Cloud took his right hand and forcefully turned Reno's face towards his.

"The first two weeks, yes but after that… I was waiting for you," Cloud said before he pulled Reno in for a kiss.

Reno attempted to take control and make the kiss harder, rougher but the blonde was having none of that. He kept his slow tempo, gently gliding his right hand down the sharp jaw line, then down the column of Reno's neck until his hand stopped just at the exposed portion of his chest.

Slowly disengaging from the kiss, Cloud asked Reno, "Why were you avoiding me?"  
"B-because, you made it clear you didn't want me yo."  
"Reno," Cloud sighed as he began kissing the Turk's neck and slowly tugging the zipper of his jacket down until he could fully part the material. "Reno, did you ever think that I might not go that way? Or that no one knows? Or, to be honest, that it had been so long that it scared me a little?"

Reno looked searchingly into Cloud's eyes and saw the honesty of his words.

"Zack," Reno said as he nodded in understanding.  
"No. Barrett," Cloud replied.

Cloud saw the shock and horror etch itself across Reno's face and couldn't stop his laugh from bubbling up.

"I'm kidding! Baby, I swear I'm only joking."

Reno eyed him warily.

"I swear baby. There was only one other person and I don't want to talk about him, okay?"

Reno nodded but the visual of Barrett and Cloud did the damage as he looked down at his crotch. Cloud looked to where the redhead was staring.

"Aww. Let me fix that," the blonde said as his hand landed high on Reno's thigh. Squeezing it, massaging it at the same time as the blonde nibbled on his love's neck. Reno splayed his hands through Cloud's spikes. Tugging him closer, feeling him.

Patting Reno's ass and with a slight groan, Cloud pushed the redhead off of him.

"Off," was all he said as he waved his hand up and down in front of Reno.

Reno got the hint and began to teasingly strip out of his suit. He let his jacket pool around his ankles. Starting to hum a little tune, he leisurely unbuttoned his shirt. Reno kept his eyes focused on the blonde who was staring at him with hunger in his eyes and an obvious arousal in his pants. Toeing off his shoes, Reno began unbuckling his belt but felt Cloud's fingers hook into the top of his pants and harshly pulled him into the sitting blonde.

"Let me," Cloud said as he ever so slowly pulled the leather strap back through the first portion of the buckle. Cloud eased his face forward and started planting hot open-mouthed kisses to the flesh above Reno's pants. Reno arched his back slightly as little sparks of electricity ran up and down his spine, his hands once again landing in the soft spikes of hair. "Mmm. You taste decadent," Cloud murmured against Reno's skin.

Reno's knees slightly buckled. Feeling Cloud's tongue slide along the sensitive flesh coupled with his nimble fingers caressing the same area as he undid Reno's pants was driving the Turk insane with need.

Cloud sat back slightly as he parted the Turk's pants. Skimming his slightly calloused fingers from the front of his lover's body to meet in the back. He dragged the pads of his fingers down over Reno's ass as he pushed the obstruction that was clothing off.

Reno shivered as he felt Cloud sensually ran his hands up his spine, swinging his right hand around to rub Reno's lips. The redhead slightly parted them and the man in front of him took full advantage. Pushing his index and middle finger into Reno's mouth, having that wicked tongue twirl around it.

Cloud leaned forward, licking his lips in anticipation. He placed a small hesitant kiss to Reno's exposed member. Rubbing the pre-cum that was oozing out against his lips, he let his tongue glide up and down the slit. Reno kept eye contact with the blonde that was slowly taking more and more of his length in his mouth. Entranced by the sight of the might blonde warrior sucking his cock, Reno unconsciously began to mimic the other's movements.

Cloud was harder than he had ever been before, but he was enjoying the taste of Reno too much to stop. He wanted to feel him too, so he pulled his fingers out of the redhead's welcoming mouth and then pushed his legs between Reno's causing the redhead to basically straddle him while he was still standing.

Cloud swept his hand down and around, cupping Reno's soft round ass, teasing his finger up and down the curvature. Reno began to groan at the feel of those fingers, sneaking towards his entrance. The redhead was rocking his hips back and forth gently, Cloud didn't mind, he enjoyed the feeling of Reno deep in his throat, then having the puckered hole graze against his finger.

When Cloud couldn't take anymore, he held Reno in place by squeezing the redhead's hip with his left hand. He slowly prodded Reno's hole with the index finger of his right one. Reno's grip on Cloud's hair tightened even more.

"Oh fuck…"

"FUCK!" Reno exclaimed as the cigarette he lit earlier completely burned to the filter causing a sharp shock of pain on his fingers. The unexpected burning of his fingers caused him to jolt out of his daydream and remember where he was. Reno looked down and smirked as he saw how tented his pants were from the lecherous thoughts he had.

"Down boy. I jus can't do it yo," he muttered to himself as he cleared Cloud's number on his cell phone. Pulling out a fresh cigarette, Reno lit it again without trying to hide the flame that caused the alley to glow momentarily. Then he looked up towards Cloud's window before shaking his head and slowly walking out of the back alley towards what had waited for him every night for the last few months. A cold shower and a few cold brews.

* * *

A/N: Why oh why can't I just write a PWP? *bangs head on desk*

There will be at least one more chapter… maybe two. Ierno.. tell me what you think since this is my first time writing bout mens lovins… and I wouldn't be me if I didn't do it this way. xP

Read/Review/Tips on how to make all our fangasmic dreams come true/Winning lottery numbers – all are welcomed


	3. Hands on Approach

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own Advent Children and Advent Children Complete (they really are two different movies if you think about it), and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err… I digress.

Pairing: Reno and Cloud (mhm like that)

Warnings: ohboy. It's in there... ya don't like man on man lovings... move it along… I know I'm a perv; I just wanted to write this scene so badly.

Title: Hands on Approach aka Chapter 3

Emergency edit: hehe. I was in such a rush to put this chapter up so that the final one would be up on Single's Awareness Day that I forgot something super important...

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, FAV'D AND SUB'D TO THIS AND OTHER STORIES! It brings a smile to my face knowing that someone out there is enjoying this. =)**

* * *

Cloud had stood guard all night at the bar. He didn't have to; it was just what he felt comfortable doing. He knew everyone in attendance at the party but still felt like an outsider. To say he did it to himself was an understatement but it was the way he liked things.

Besides, from this vantage point, leaning against the bar, he could keep his eyes trained on the only person he was concerned about. Reno.

Three months ago, Cloud had been sitting at this very bar talking to Reno. The redhead as always was teasing him about one thing or another. Cloud had taken it in stride, but there was something else that struck him. Reno's gaze lingered just a bit longer; his words were a bit too measured. Reno was hiding something from him and after all the two had been through in the last few years, Cloud didn't like it. Not at all.

So Cloud followed the Turk into the bathroom with the intention of forcing Reno to spill about what was going on. Instead of getting into the altercation that Cloud was expecting, Reno pulled Cloud close and kissed him. The control that Cloud had been counting on for the days, weeks, months, hell last few years finally broke. Reno woke the slumbering beast called Lust inside of Cloud. Cloud pounced on it and looking back it was one memory that kept a flame of desire curling in his stomach. Reno had tried to contact him for a week or so after their brief interlude in the bathroom but Cloud couldn't handle it. Every time the phone lit up and Reno's number splashed across the caller ID, butterflies crowded Cloud's stomach and he lost all nerve to speak with him. It was like having a crush for the very first time.

Cloud's sexuality was never something openly discussed. Not because he was shamed by it just that it wasn't anything that defined who Cloud was. As Cid had once quipped, 'If the damn savior of Gaia wants to fuck a fuckin' Chocobo then by Gaia let him!' Cloud slightly smirked as he remembered Cid slurring that statement before noting that Cloud already looked like a Chocobo and then told him to go fuck himself.

Searching the bar with his eyes, Cloud saw Tifa standing at the booth that Reno was at. Cloud couldn't keep his eyes off of him. The cat like grace that Reno possessed, the charming and boyish quality he exuded. Cloud wanted all of that to himself. Cloud mentally willed Reno to turn around and look at him, and as if answering his plea, Reno turned around and they locked eyes. The Reno placed the cool glass tumbler to his lips and tossed back the golden contents. Cloud watched as the redhead's throat moved to take in all the fluids. The blonde's eyes followed the small trail of amber liquid that started at the corner of Reno's lips and descended down his chin.

Cloud was instantly and painfully erect.

Sending a glare in Reno's direction, Cloud vacated the bar and headed upstairs to his bedroom/office area. He began to pace furiously, trying to think of anything to ease his arousal but nothing was working. The image of Reno swallowing the alcohol quickly morphed into Reno swallowing Cloud's erection.

Groaning in frustration, Cloud quickly locked the door and sat on his desk chair. There was no use in hoping that the situation would alleviate itself. He unzipped his sweater vest and threw it across the room. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and let his hands travel slowly across his pectoral muscles and abdomen as he thought about the redhead that was just a few hundred feet away from him.

As the moonlight that poured in from his open window coated his skin in a luminescent color, Cloud undid his pants and pulled out his straining cock. Biting his bottom lip in anticipation, he slowly wrapped his right hand around the base. He moved his hand up ever so slowly as thoughts of Reno's mouth replicating the motion over took him.

Cloud teased himself relentlessly. He would quicken his pace, twist his wrist around as he moved it up and down and tighten his grip until he felt the beginning of an orgasm approaching. Then he would back off completely, letting his cock weep for more attention.

The only sounds in the room were Cloud's own panting and muttered curses. He couldn't getting the mental image of Reno drinking that whiskey out of his head, every time he focused on how Reno kept eye contact with him as he tilted his head back and swallowed.

Distracted from what he was doing, Cloud heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. The party was over, Reno was gone. Suddenly feeling a lack of privacy even if the walls were thick and his door locked, Cloud went back to stroking himself, this time he wouldn't tease, he would give himself over to the feeling completely.

Fisting his cock in a punishing pace, Cloud's abdominal muscled clenched as he rubbed his left hand across it in a soothing motion.

"Re-Reno," he groaned as he spent himself all over his hand. Leaning back, Cloud took a much needed breath, grabbed a discarded towel wiped the sweat from his face then cleaned himself off. As he sat there staring out of his window he thought over everything. He wanted Reno but for the last couple of months, every time Cloud had tried to see him, the Turk he disappeared.

"FUCK!"

The unexpected shout from outside piqued Cloud's curiosity. Getting up out of the chair he walked over towards his window and peered down. Standing there next to his building was the man that filled his lust filled thoughts just moments ago. Reno. Cloud watched as the redhead lit up a cigarette. The bright orange glow of the lighter bounced off the walls, bathing Reno in a seductive glow. Cloud sucked in a harsh breath and moved quickly to the side as Reno turned to look up at his window.

Cloud wondered if Reno saw him, but as Cloud finally looked out the window again, Reno was shaking his head and walking out of the alley. This would not do, Cloud thought irritably. The Turk that had been invading his dreams and waking thoughts had been ignoring him and now was… doing Gaia knew what outside his window.

Cloud quickly crossed the room and grabbed his discarded vest and slung it on, not bothering to zip it up. Patting one of the side pockets in his cargo pants, he felt his keys jingle. With one last look at his locked door, Cloud realized there was only one way to catch up with the wayward redhead.

Cloud jumped out of the second floor window and landed in a crouch. Jogging silently up to his prey, Cloud slipped one hand around Reno's mouth, the other pinning the Turks arms together, holding Reno viciously to his body.

"Going somewhere… Turk?" Cloud whispered in Reno's ear before letting his tongue slide over the shell of the redhead's ear.

Cloud slipped his hand down from Reno's mouth and rested it on the man's throat. Reno swallowed and licked his lips before answering.

"Was just goin home to get shit faced and jack off while thinkin bout you Spike," Reno said in what he hoped was a snarky voice but had a feeling it was more of a moan.  
"Too bad," the blonde said as he tugged Reno back to 7th Heaven. "We need to talk."

Reno couldn't help but have a small frisson of unease go up his spine, coupled with a strange sense of déjà vu.


	4. The End is Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own Advent Children and Advent Children Complete (they really are two different movies if you think about it), and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err… I digress.

Pairing: Reno and Cloud (mhm like that)

Warnings: ya don't like man on man lovings... move it along… more shonen-ai than anything.  
Author insanity: I have no idea where this came from but… yeah.

Title: In the End aka Chapter 4

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, FAV'D AND SUB'D TO THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES!  
It brings a smile to my face knowing that someone out there is enjoying this. =)

* * *

**

Instead of guiding Reno to the back door of 7th Heaven, he led him to the garage that was off to the side. Letting go of Reno, but giving him a glare that said more than words could, Cloud pushed the door open just enough for a bike to pass through.

He disappeared into the garage before he walked out his motorcycle, Fenrir. The bike always enthralled Reno. Anything that had mechanical parts captivated the Turk and the fact that Cloud built the bike himself didn't hurt either. Reno itched to touch it, almost more than he itched to touch the owner of it.

Cloud had walked out of the alley and was about a hundred feet in front of Reno when he looked back. Calling back to Reno in a tone that wasn't obnoxiously loud.

"Going to stand there and drool or are you coming?"  
"Yeah, yeah yeah hold ya fuckin' horses yo," Reno shot back as he came to stand next to Cloud.  
"Get on."  
"W-What?"  
"Get. On. What part did you not understand?"  
"I understood just fine yo but ah," Reno stammered as he scratched the back of his head, "where?"  
"Hmm. Get on the front, it'll be a tight squeeze but, heh I prefer you that way," Cloud said as he let a dark smirk grace his lips.

There really was no graceful way that Reno could get on the bike, so with a few false starts he just lifted his left leg and swung it around to sit down. Cloud used to the motion quickly got into place behind him. The blonde pull Reno closer into his lap before kick starting Fenrir.

Reno felt Cloud's palms run up his chest and rest there.

"Wha-what are you doing?"  
"Getting comfortable and holding on," the blonde replied.  
"Holding… on? Whoa wait, ain'tcha driving this thing?"  
"Mmm, nope. I'm going to just enjoy the ride," Cloud said as he nuzzled Reno's neck.

Reno felt a slight chill up his spine.

"Where ya want to go?"  
"Your place and Reno…"  
"Wha?"  
"You drop my bike and I'll kill you, then I'll use a Phoenix Down then kill you again."  
"Heh, no pressure eh?"  
"None at all baby," Cloud said as he kissed Reno's neck.

Reno parked Fenrir next to his shiny sports car in the underground garage of Shin-Ra tower. Cloud fluidly got off the bike and chuckled as Reno had a bit of a struggle.

"Sooo, thanks for the ride?"  
"Not so fast, Reno. You are inviting me upstairs."  
"I see," Reno said, as he looked the blonde up and down. "Didn't know it worked that way. Thought I had ta ask ya."  
"You did."  
"Humph. I did no such thing, yo."

Cloud cut off any protest from Reno by pulling him in close for a fierce kiss.

"I-I guess I did," Reno said as he started walking towards the private elevators.

Cloud barely waited for the elevator doors to close before he pounced on Reno. Leaving a slippery trail of kisses and bite marks along the redhead's neck, Cloud started to unbutton the Turks' shirt.

"Whoa. Mmm. Wa-wait a min yo. You said we were gonna talk," Reno said as he attempted to push the blonde off of him so that he could open his apartment door.  
"Talk later. I want this now," Cloud grunted.

Reno succeeded in holding Cloud off long enough to get inside the apartment. As soon as Reno turned around from closing and locking his front door, the ex-mercenary had his pinned against it and was tearing at his suit. Feeling Cloud's nimble fingers graze against the sensitive flesh of his ribcage Reno let out a high-pitched gasp.

"Ticklish eh?"  
"Don't," Reno pleaded.  
"Too bad," Cloud responded as he let his fingers drawl lazy circles and Reno attempted to squirm away from him.  
"Nngh. Stop! HAHA! OH GOD! No! No more. Oh fuck don't stop," Reno begged as Cloud began a double attack of tickling him and latching onto Reno's earlobe, gently nibbling and suckling on it.  
"Mmm. I love the sound of your laughter," Cloud murmured against Reno's neck.

The statement was like a bucket of ice-cold water being thrown on Reno.

Cloud wasn't expecting the force in which Reno shoved him. Cloud stumbled back a few steps and collided with a large gray-blue couch.

"No. No, I will not do this again yo," Reno said vehemently.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"THIS!"

Cloud looked around the room and back towards Reno trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Don't give me the dumb blonde routine Strife. Yanno what the fuck I mean. Ya used me for a piece of ass that night. I'm not just a fuck toy."

Sighing, Cloud walked around the couch and sat down. He took a moment to look around the apartment. This was the first time he had ever been here and he quickly realized that there was more to Reno than meets the eye. Cloud had expected a trashed apartment. A living space that mirrored the appearance of the man in the room with him.

The living wasn't heavily decorated, there was the couch Cloud was currently sitting on, a few tables with various magazines strewn about. What caught Cloud's eye was the sleek upright piano that was pushed up against the wall.

"You play," Cloud stated as he nodded towards the piano.  
"Kinda," Reno said as he nervously shuffled to sit on the opposite end of the couch.  
"Would you play for me?"  
"Cloud, look I don't thi-"  
"Please," Cloud asked as he looked deep into Reno's eyes. "Consider it a Valentine's Day present to me"

Sighing, Reno got up and rolled his eyes at Cloud as he moved over to the piano. Cloud sat closer to the edge of the couch, his eyes trained on Reno. The silence in the room was soon broken by the sweet sounds of the notes Reno teased out of the piano. After a few minutes, the music came to an end. Reno sat back, wiping his palms on his pant legs. He rarely played the piano anymore, and only the Turks knew he could. Not expecting a standing ovation but expecting something from the blonde in the room, Reno shifted with a bit of anxiety as he turned to look at Cloud.

Cloud was sitting back with his eyes closed and a blissful smile across his face.

"That was…"  
"Horrid," Reno said with a self deprecating laugh.  
"Beautiful," Cloud said as he opened his eyes to look at Reno. "Almost as beautiful as you are to me."

Uncomfortable with the compliment, Reno quickly got up and attempted to change the topic.

"I'm thirsty, want something to drink yo?"

Cloud cut Reno off and stepped in his way. Cupping Reno's face in both his hands, he forced the redhead to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Reno. I really am. I just… I never felt like this about anyone before. I always thought you were that bright shining star that I could never reach. That flame that burned to bright for me. When you kissed me, it was like all my dreams came true."  
"Bullshit," Reno whispered as he searched Cloud's eyes.  
"Reno, you were my first," Cloud admitted.  
"Fuckin' liar."

Reno shoved Cloud off of him again as he listened to Cloud explain the facts.

"Think about it. I was fifteen when I joined Shin-Ra. Then I was experimented on for what? Five years, I know you know about that, then there was the two year identity crisis," Cloud said.  
"What about in the last two years?"  
"I've only wanted you."

Reno stood there for a moment taking it all in. He looked at Cloud from under his bangs and let out a mirthless laugh.

"Ya were damn good for a virgin," Reno said with a leer then suddenly sobered when he realized where he and Cloud had sex. Rushing up he pulled Cloud into an embrace.

"Oh Gaia, I'm so sorry Spike. Here I thought all this shit and felt like you were treatin' me like a cheap whore and I never knew. Please forgive me yo."  
"Hm. How about… you make it up to me," Cloud said as he shyly looked at Reno.

Reno pulled Cloud in for a sweet kiss as he tugged him towards the bedroom.

"I'm yours yo," Reno said after making it up to Cloud several times and in several positions.  
"I see," Cloud said. "Didn't know it worked that way. Thought I had to ask you," Cloud teased.  
"True, but in this case, I freely give you my heart. I love ya."

Cloud raised his head up off of Reno's chest and looked at him with all the love in the world.

"I-I love you too, Reno."

* * *

A/N:  
Okay, so obviously no smut this chapter. For some reason it just didn't feel… right. This was so not where I thought this story would go but this chapter kinda wrote itself. I am content with it and I hope you are as well. =)

Reno the piano player equals HOT. I envisioned the song he played for Cloud was Aerith's Theme. It is a hauntingly beautiful song on the piano.

Read and Review please and everyone have a Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
